Piolín
right|170px Piolín (Tweety en inglés) es un personaje de la serie de dibujos animados Looney Tunes de la productora estadounidense Warner Bros que fue creado por Bob Clampett. Actrices de voz *Edith Byrd (primera voz)http://doblaje.wikia.com/wiki/Looney_Tunes#Segunda_etapa *Diana Santos (segunda vozhttp://doblaje.wikia.com/wiki/Looney_Tunes#Tercera_etapay algunos capítulos de Las aventuras de Silvestre y Piolín ) *Marina Huerta (voz en ''Space Jam'', ''Las aventuras de Silvestre y Piolín'') *Maru Guzmán (segunda voz en ''Las aventuras de Silvestre y Piolín'', Tweety's High-Flying Adventure, y Looney Tunes: De nuevo en acción) *Circe Luna (voz en [[Baby Looney Tunes|''Baby Looney Tunes ]] y ''El show de los Looney Tunes ) *Erika Araujo (en ¿Quién engañó a Roger Rabbit?) Apariciones 'Otras apariciones' Cortometrajes * 1.- A Tale of Two Kitties (1942)-MM * 2.- Birdy and the Beast (1944)-MM * 3.- A Gruesome Twosome (1945)-MM * 4.- Tweetie Pie (1947) -MM * 5.- I Taw a Putty Tat (1948) -MM * 6.- Bad Ol' Putty Tat (1949) -MM * 7.- Home Tweet Home (1950) -MM * 8.- All a Bir-r-r-rd (1950) -LT * 9.- Canary Row (1950) -MM * 10.- Putty Tat Trouble (1951) -LT * 11.- Room and Bird (1951) -MM * 12.- Tweety's S.O.S. (1951) -MM * 13.- Tweet Tweet Tweety (1951) -LT * 14.- Gift Wrapped (1952)-LT * 15.- Ain't She Tweet (1952) -LT * 16.- A Bird In A Guilty Cage (1952)-LT * 17.- Snow Business (1953)-LT * 18.- Fowl Weather (1953)-MM * 19.- Tom Tom Tomcat (1953)-MM * 20.- A Street Cat Named Sylvester (1953)-LT * 21.- Catty Cornered (1953)-MM * 22.- Dog Pounded (1954)-LT * 23.- Muzzle Tough (1954)-MM * 24.- Satan's Waitin' (1954)-LT * 25.- Sandy Claws (1955)-LT * 26.- Tweety's Circus (1955)-MM * 27.- Red Riding Hoodwinked (1955)-LT * 28.- Tweet and Sour (1956)-LT * 29.- Tree Cornered Tweety (1956)-MM * 30.- Tugboat Granny (1956)-MM * 31.- Tweet Zoo (1957)-MM * 32.- Tweety and the Beanstalk (1957)-MM * 33.- Birds Anonymous (1957)-MM * 34.- Greedy For Tweety (1957)-LT * 35.- A Pizza Tweety Pie (1958)-LT * 36.- A Bird in a Bonnet (1958)-MM * 37.- Trick or Tweet (1959)-MM * 38.- Tweet and Lovely (1959)-MM * 39.- Tweet Dreams (1959)-LT * 40.- Hyde and Go Tweet (1960)-MM * 41.- Trip For Tat (1960)-MM * 42.- The Rebel Without Claws (1961)-LT * 43.- The Last Hungry Cat (1961)-MM * 44.- The Jet Cage (1962)-LT * 45.- Hawaiian Aye Aye (1964)-MM * 46.- No Barking (1954) - in cameo appearances-MM (MM-Merrie Melodies) (LT-Looney Tunes) Otras apariciones * Tiny Toon Adventures (1990), voiced by Jeff Bergman * Carrotblanca (1995), voiced by Bob Bergen * Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries (1995), voiced by Joe Alaskey * Space Jam (1996), voiced by Bob Bergen * Tweety's High-Flying Adventure (2000) * Baby Looney Tunes (2002), voiced by Samuel Vincent * Looney Tunes: Back in Action (2003), voiced by Eric Goldberg * Museum Scream (2004), voiced by Billy West * Bah, Humduck! A Looney Tunes Christmas (2006), voiced by Bob Bergen * The Looney Tunes Show (2011), voiced by Jeff Bergman Datos extras El personaje de Piolín debutó en 1942 en A Tale of Two Kitties dirigida por Bob Clampett, historia paródica de la Historia de dos ciudades de Charles Dickens. Durante la década de los 90, Piolín también fue protagonista de una serie de televisión animada titulada The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries (Los misterios de Piolín y Silvestre), en la cual la abuelita dirigía una agencia de detectives con la ayuda de Piolín y Silvestre. Curiosidades *Al principio, Piolín se llamaba Orson y era rosa (sea, sin plumas), pero pronto lo cambiaron por un canario con plumaje amarillo y con nombre de Tweety tras algunas quejas de los censores. Este nombre tiene su origen en el idioma náhuatl y se traduce al español como canario, sin embargo, para latinoamerica se le tradujo el nombre a "'Pio'lín", haciendo referencia al piar de los canarios, el cual en ingles comúnmente se le escribe como "Twitt" (siendo "'Twitt'y" el nombre del personaje en ingles). Referencia *Wikipedia Véase también * Anexo: Piolín - Cortometrajes Categoría:Personajes